Twinkle Stars Pretty Cure
Twinkle Stars Pretty Cure (Twinkleスタープリキュア Tō~inkuru sutāpurikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Angela. The season's main motifs are dreams, Idols and stars. Plot Twinkle Stars Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cures *Yui Kawa is a sixth grader at Star Academy. Yui is cheerful and bright and always finds herself daydreaming. For a long time she has dreamed of becoming an Idol, but while she feels it is impossible for someone like her, she continues to allow her dream and ambition to grow. She transforms into Cure Dreamer. Her main color is pink. *Ninon Fujioka is a sixth grader at Star Academy. Ninon is bright and lively, Ninon has an athletic nature. She is very forward with her actions and some times she doesn't think before she speaks. She transforms into Cure Lively. Her main color is cyan. *Hibiki Kouda is a sixth grader at Star Academy. Hibiki is considered plain and she doesn't stand out in the slightest bit. However, she is able to sense the supernatural. She also seems to be rather clumsy, as she has been seen bumping on a tree. She transforms into Cure Confident. Her main color is silver. *Lala Lour is a sixth grader at Star Academy. Lala has a calm, kind, and tender personality. She always is calm in any situation and you can never see her nervous. She likes flowers too. She transforms into Cure Golden. Her main color is gold (yellow). *Rara Lour is a sixth grader at Star Academy. She and Lala are sisters. She can get angry really easily. She hates it when she sees the dreams of girls being refounded again. She transforms into Cure Infinity. Her main color is blue. *Hana Shugo is a sixth grader at Star Academy. She dislikes wasting time and money. She is also a realist who thinks dreaming is the most wasteful thing. Because of this, she and Yui don't get along so well. She transforms into Cure Reality. Her main color is purple. Mascots *Uni is one of the season's main mascots. She is gentle and fairly simple, but affectionate and often gets ideas on how to help the Cures. Uni and Cirny are sisters. *Corny is one of the main mascots. She friendly and generous, as well as very tolerant. She is a little shy at first. Uni and Corny are sisters. Villains *Desaster is the main villain. He is very mean and cruell. He wants to spread desper around the world. He dislikes dreams and hopes. Minor Characters Items *Sparkling Mic - The item Cure's use to transform. They phrase is "Pretty Cure! Twinkle Stars!" Locations *Star Academy - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories. *Dreamy Land - The place where Uni and Corny came from. Trivia *The Cures look like 13 year old when they're are transformed. Category:Fan Series Category:Twinkle Stars Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Angela's Series Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:User:StarCureMiracle